New Perspective
by komodo.dragon2
Summary: Flora is speaking out. This is about Flora and her POV living with Luke and the professor. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1: First One!

Today, the professor bought me a diary. He said that I should write down everything that happens to me so that when I get old and ugly, I'll be able to remember everything! So I'm dubbing this the first diary of Flora (Reinhold) Layton.

Let me tell you, Diary, everything that has happened so far. I used to live in a village that was occupied by robots. My daddy was a kind man, and he didn't want me to be alone, so he had these robots built by one of his friends, Brutus. The professor put together every clue and found out that I was the Golden Apple. I was scared of him at first; he didn't even knock when he saw my door closed! He just barged in! But he was ever so nice to me. His apprentice is a nice boy named Luke. Luke can be quite a pest at times, but sometimes he can be the nicest little boy… Anyway, turns out, I get to live with the professor and Luke now.

They can be quite annoying, by leaving me alone in the professor's office, or leaving me in the flat that we live in. I don't like it when they do that. It's not at all nice, and I'm so bored, because there's nothing to do! Today, the professor and Luke helped me move my belongings inside the flat. I get my own room! The professor said that we could paint my room pink! Tonight, the professor tucked me in. I gave him a hug and he seemed shocked that I'd give him a hug. Oh well. Luke seems nice, but still a little shy…

Goodnight, Diary

Flora (Reinhold) Layton


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 2: Ooh!

Diary today has been kind of rough. I know Luke means well, but it still made me mad. Today the professor took us to a picnic. Luke was walking by with his glass and wasn't watching where he was going, and he bumped into me! Cold ice gushed down into my back! I screamed and Luke's face got so pale. I started to chase him and he was yelling that he was sorry. If that doesn't make one mad…then as I was chasing him, I tripped and fell on top of an ant hill! I screamed! I had creepy crawly ants all over me! Luke was laughing his head off and the professor didn't see a thing! I ran to the bathroom and eventually got rid of all the ants. When I came out, I felt so mad at Luke! I didn't speak to him at all the rest of the day. The professor took us out to ice cream after the picnic. I got a chocolate sundae.

You know, it's nice to feel…normal. Like you belong to a family, not just to some dad who wasn't home half of the time. Not have robots ignoring me, or even when they saw me, they'd stick their noses in the air. They'd whisper about me! They called me a _spoiled brat_ and _rude girl_ and a bunch of other not very nice names. But the professor doesn't do that. He treats me like a normal person, and he always compliments me on my cooking, and I try so hard to get everything ready for them. I love my new family.

Goodnight, Diary

Flora


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3: Tomorrow is School!

Dear Diary, I'm in the middle of a recipe, and I don't have much time to talk. Luke told me that tomorrow I start school. He says that it's awful and I hope he's wrong. I've never been to a school; I wonder what's it like? Will I have fun? Will I make friends? Will I feel like I belong? Will I ever feel like I belong? Those are the tormenting questions nagging me. Oops, I'd better go. I'm dripping gravy on the pages, and I need to save all the gravy for my oatmeal cookies.

Goodbye!

Flora


	4. Chapter 4

Entry 4: Trying to Cope in Another World…

Diary, I had an awful day today! The professor dropped Luke and me off at the school (London Heritage Academy). We had just enough time to get inside before the bell rung. Luke kept running towards these big metal doors, and shouted at me to follow him. I did, and at the other end of the doors were teachers. We were in a lunchroom (I asked the professor what it would like last night). Several teachers and students glared at me when I was trying to catch up with Luke. I was panting and barely heard Luke say, "There she is, Mr. Killer, sir. We just got here." I curtsied, and Luke wasn't too happy about it. I dashed off too join Luke at his seat. They did something called a roll call. When they called my name, I raised my hand and said, "Present!" Luke gave me a look that could kill. I meekly chuckled quietly.

The first class was something called Biology. We actually had to dissect a frog, and a pig! It was awful; I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I tried not to think about the tortures the animals had to go through. I noticed that there were a few girls watching me. I didn't feel like talking to them today. The teacher called on them. Their names are Jamie (she's tall and a redhead), May (a shorter brunette) and Jacelyn (a snobby blonde). I met another girl in the classroom. Her name is Elaine. She has beautiful ebony hair, and she's really smart and nice. The next class was Algebra (I don't remember it much, because I was asleep through most of it). After that was English, and the teacher was kind of nice, but she picked on me most of the time. The bell rung, and that means lunch!

Elaine invited me to sit with her. We enjoyed lunch, and then headed off to a nice bench. The girl named Jacelyn sat not too far from us, and she kept sneering at me, like I'd done something wrong. I asked Elaine what her problem was, and Elaine told me that she was jealous. I was confused and I asked, "What is she jealous of?" Elaine told me in hushed tones, that Jacelyn was jealous of me because I held Luke's hand this morning, and I sat beside him during Orientation. I sat back and tried to make sense of it. I told Elaine that I didn't mean to make her mad. Elaine shrugged and said that she normally gets jealous of a new girl arriving.

"She thinks that Luke is hers, and she's sorely mistaken." I opened my mouth to reply, but the bell rang and we dashed off towards History of Civilizations. Elaine wasn't in that class, but Jacelyn was. She shot me dirty looks all throughout the class. I was so nervous, but Elaine joined me for the last class, English Country Dance. It was a blast! Luke was in the class and he asked to dance with me! I was relieved, see Diary, there weren't enough boys to go around that day, so some girls (like Jacelyn) had to dance with another girl. After that, Luke grabbed my hand and we raced towards the door where the Professor was waiting with his funny looking car. Now, I'm going to bed, but luckily, tomorrow is Saturday!

Goodnight Diary!

Flora


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 5: My First Weekend!

Diary, today I made some omelets for the professor and Luke. They ate it in four bites! I turned my back to go get some more milk for my cereal (There wasn't enough eggs to go around) and their eggs were all gone! Luke looked a little pale and claimed that he didn't feel good. The professor shooed him upstairs and Luke obliged. The professor then stood up and fainted! It took all my strength, but I pulled and pulled him onto his bed. I called the doctor and the doctor came! He examined the professor and Luke and wrote something on a note to the professor. I didn't get to see what it was, because the doctor gave me some very extreme instructions. Neither Luke nor I could go to school for two weeks!

Tonight I'm tired form cleaning the house and taking care of the two gentlemen. I think I'll go to bed…

Goodnight,

Flora


	6. Chapter 6

Entry 6: Finally!

Diary! The professor and Luke finally are well again! It's Tuesday, and I'm tired. By the way, I did sneak a peek at the note the doctor wrote the professor. It said _Food poisoning_. For once, a doctor is wrong. They love my cooking and I'm sure that they would never get sick because of it. The doctor was probably softening it for the professor. Oh well, it seems that Luke and I get to go back to school on Friday! So we don't have to wait another week and a half. Well, I need to go and finish making the new batch of my oatmeal cookies (accompanied with my special gravy).

Goodnight,

Flora


	7. Chapter 7

Entry 7: School Again!

Diary today was an all right day. See today, Jacelyn came up to me and started to be mean. "Flora, you're a mistake. No one loves you, and no one cares about you." But Luke and Elaine were nearby and overheard their mean remarks. They defended me! If I wasn't so mad, I'd hug them both. Luke grabbed my hand, and from now on, it seems that Luke will sit with me and Elaine. Today after school, I went upstairs to go do my homework and there was a box on my bed which said, _don't open until Thursday._ I haven't yet, but its sure is making me wonder what's inside.

It's getting late, Goodnight

Flora


	8. Chapter 8

Entry 8: Today's the Day!

Diary, today the professor is letting me and Luke take a cooking class! An Italian lady is the head of the class, and is going to teach me everything she knows. The professor is going to drop us off, because he has some paperwork to do at the office. I hope the Italian lady is nice. I hope that she'll like my cooking, and then I'll show Luke and the professor just how good I am. Oops! I need to go, I'll write about my day at the end of the day.

Goodbye,

Flora


	9. Chapter 9

Entry 9: Fuming Mad!

Diary, I am so mad that I could blow up something! I'll tell you what happened today. When Luke and I went inside, a rather plump lady with brown hair came and shooed us inside this big building that had a lot of mini kitchens. She put Luke in the station that was beside mine, and we started. When the time came for the lady to test it, she said that mine was awful! I just shrugged. Her taste buds must be bad. Then she went to Luke's and she said that it was magnificent! I was so mad. He isn't even a girl yet he cooks! Can you believe that? I can't stand him…

Goodnight!

Flora :(


	10. Chapter 10

Entry 10- How Strange…

Dear Diary, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but don't worry I'll catch you up to date. After the "cooking class", Luke apologized for making me mad and I forgave him. The next day at school (it was Tuesday) we had to dissect a butterfly and I thought I was pretty brave for not crying. At lunch, Jacelyn sneered at me. Well, I sneered right back she looked a bit shocked and Elaine and I had a good laugh. In English Country Dance, someone else asked me to dance (his name is Toby and he's in eighth grade) and he seemed ok, but Luke cut in for the third and fourth dances. Finally, on Wednesday, the teacher nominated me to be her helper whenever she needs me.

Today is Thursday, and I opened that mysterious box! Inside was music box, and I opened it. Instead of music playing, the professor's voice was speaking. He said that he and Luke were on an investigation and they would be gone for several days. Well, I was mad, so I secretly followed them. I heard Luke say that they needed to get on the Molentary Express, so I followed them and even got a room next to them. They didn't even notice me! Ha ha ha :D the professor can be quite oblivious at times. Also, I found a cute doggy and he's living with me.

Well, Goodnight!

Flora


	11. Chapter 11

Entry 11- Caught!

Dear Diary, I'm writing this entry on the dining car's table, so if it's bumpy, I'm sorry. Earlier, something exciting happened. See, I was on the deck of the train, holding Tommy and the professor and Luke came out! I tried to appear busy, and I brushed past them, until the professor called me. I turned and he asked what I was doing here. I said that I was tired of being left out, and I didn't want to be left alone again. He understood and they escorted me back to my car. Oh! I have to go! The train is stopping!

Talk to you later,

Flora


	12. Chapter 12

Entry 12: Surprises!

Dear Diary, so much has happened! First, when we stopped on the train we arrived at this little town called Dropstone. It had adorable cows, sheep, and shops. Luke escorted me to all of the shops and for once, I felt like a grownup. I had a gentleman escorting me, and I was very polite to everyone. When we were heading back towards the train, I tripped and someone shoved me into a bag! The next thing I knew, I was with the cows and sheep in their barn! But I didn't mind, I just hoped that the professor and Luke were going to be all right.

One of the farmers' wives found me and helped me clean up. She fed me some tea and cookies, and said that I could help her with the chores, or go exploring. I said that'd I'd rather explore and I came across Katia's daddy's place. I peered inside and he saw me! At first I thought I was in trouble, but he looked too sad to be angry. He invited me to cucumber sandwiches, and I gladly accepted. He asked polite questions about me and I of him. Finally, we got onto the subject of Katia. His eyes were glistened with tears, which spilt onto his nice jacket, as he told me about his daughter.

Apparently, Katia was a sweet girl, but there was one issue that neither of them agreed on, Katia's mother (I didn't ask her name, because he was lost in thought). She had died from a serious disease, one that was hereditary, and the daddy didn't want Katia to go out into the world, afraid of what would happen to her. Her mother was stubborn, yet kind and Katia was the spitting image of her. She was beautiful, and he was worried about her. I comforted him, and that evening, the professor and Luke came to take me home. They told me everything that happened and I returned the favor by telling them everything that happened to me. The professor's mentor was all right, he just passed out in all of the excitement.

Well, it's getting late, and tomorrow's school!

Goodnight, Diary!

Flora


	13. Chapter 13

Entry 13: Green!

Dear Diary, today's St. Patrick's Day. Luckily, I wore green before Luke could pinch me. Jacelyn sneered at me and I ignored her (as usual). Elaine wore green from head to toe, and it brought out her green eyes. Something funny happened today, see Jacelyn didn't wear any green, so Luke and I pinched her at the same time and she was so, so, so mad! Elaine, Luke, and I all had a good laugh over it. In English Country Dance, Luke claimed me before Toby could. We danced several dances and I'm sure Luke was enjoying himself; I know I was.

Diary, I need to go and finish my Biology homework. Talk to you later!

Flora


	14. Chapter 14

Entry 14: Awful!

Dear Diary today was a…interesting day. In Biology, we didn't dissect anything (thank goodness) but the teacher assigned us different projects. Mine is "Observing Insects and Their Habitats" (in other words, bugs and their houses). I have to squish bugs and bring them into class without damaging them, then I have to write down where I found them, what they were doing, and how did I grab them. It's extensive and very boring. Luckily, I pass the time cooking! Oops, the sauce for the eggs is heading your way, so I'd better sign off.

Flora


	15. Chapter 15

Entry 15: Unusual…

Dear Diary, today I was a bit nervous at first when I displayed my bug project, but the teacher said that my "exhibit was exemplary" whatever that means. I wish I didn't have to do it, though. It's not right that no one asks the poor little creatures if they want to get squished for a project. I told the teacher my complaint, and she just laughed and shooed me out the door. I was fuming mad, and snapped at Luke when he asked a simple question. I apologized and for the rest of the day, we had fun. Tomorrow the professor promised to take me to go shopping after school! Let's hope he keeps his promise.

My oatmeal cookies need my attention now.

Flora


	16. Chapter 16

Entry 16: Sweet Daddy…

Dear Diary today was a mixed up type of day. First, I had a fever, but it soon went away as soon as the professor put a damp cloth on my head. He said that he wasn't positive if I was completely well again, so he decided that I could go to work with him. When Luke heard the news, he looked rather glum. I cheered him up with saying, "As soon as we get back, I'll bake you something special. And then we can play toy cars!" He seemed excited, as I knew that he would, and I bid him farewell on the bus. He waved at me and then turned around in his seat.

"Flora, are you ready, my dear?" I vigorously nodded yes. He smiled and then motioned to the Laytonmobile. I chattered now and then to fill the awkward silences. Without me, he'd be lost, definitely. We soon arrived at Gressenheller University, where the professor hurriedly rushed me into his office. I was about to protest, but then I saw _her_ there. I just scowled while she put on an "I'm an innocent girl, and I need help from someone like you, Professor Layton." She glared at me, when the professor wasn't even looking! I opened my mouth to retort something about an apology. But no…Ms. Rosetta Stone just had to ruin it! She didn't even apologize to me! I was fuming, but the professor intervened and called me to his side, mentioning that it was time for his lecture. Being the dutiful daughter that I am, I went inside this huge room with thousands of people. The professor handed me a notebook and some pencils and crayons. I protested outwardly, for I am a teenager. I don't use crayons! But inwardly I had this feeling that they would come in handy. So I politely sat down and opened the notebook to the page that other students were on. As the professor walked up next to the platform, I just realized how handsome he was, and how proud I was of him, and to be his daughter.

He began the lesson. At first, I took notes, I tried very, very hard to pay attention and take notes, but after half an hour…my brain was threating to go into sleep mode. I groped in my Gressenheller University guest bag for the crayons. At last, my fingers pulled them out. A note was attached. It read _In case you don't want to be an archaeologist when you grow up. Love, Professor Layton (Dad)._ I thought I was about to cry in front of everyone. I choked back a sob and started to draw my favorite animals, cats! I drew Luke petting one, and smiled when I drew Luke's cute face. On and on I drew, not paying attention to anything or anyone as I drew and colored in my drawings. Hours passed, but I contentedly drew on unaware of anything. As I was putting the finishing touches on my drawings, a sound interrupted my thoughts. The professor was there, watching me draw. Everyone else had left three hours ago, for it was now six o' clock.

"Let's go home, my dear." I nodded and quickly grabbed my things. On the way home, I studied my drawings. I was shocked to find that all but two or three didn't have Luke in them. Surprised at myself, I shrugged it off. That night, Luke demanded to see my drawings, as did the professor. He smiled when he saw that they were colored in. Luke exclaimed several times that he loved my drawings, particularly the ones about him. Luke said over and over how much I was an artist like the professionals. The professor finally proclaimed that it was time to go to sleep. Reluctantly, Luke and I went to bed.

After tucking in Luke, the professor came into my room and sat on my bed. I said, "Thanks for the crayons, even if I thought I didn't need them…" The awkward silence lingered until he brushed away a lock of my hair. "Flora, I'm…" His voice choked with emotion. I began to cry and I rushed to him and gave him a hug. "I love you, Daddy." He paused, and for me, that was a big confession.

"I love you too, Flora. And your drawings are so beautiful that I'm going to frame one in the living room."

"Would you really do that?"

"Anything for my girl."

"Thank you, Daddy!" He hugged me and then blew out the light. So I'm writing this in the dark, and I'll fix it tomorrow. I felt so happy. I have a daddy that loves me and cares for me. I have Luke, Daddy, my cats, and my drawings. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

Goodnight,

Flora


	17. Chapter 17

Entry 17: How Handsome…

Dear Diary! You'll never guess where I am right now! I am in…the future! Yes, it is possible! I'll start from the beginning.

Daddy and Luke left me in his office. I was super bored. All he has in his room is boring puzzle books, strange objects, another hat, and a comfy couch. Well, there was nothing to do, so I took a nap on the couch. After about two hours, I woke up and saw my crayons on the desk. I started to draw again. I drew me, the professor, and Luke in front of our flat, Luke playing with Claudia, The professor hugging me, our family portrait, Luke and I playing toy cars, my portrait, Daddy's portrait, and I was starting on a portrait of Luke when they walked in.

"Oh…um…hi there Flora." Luke's face was red, and I hoped he suffered for it.

"You guys have some nerve, leaving me here alone while you go on another adventure!"

"Now Flora, you know that's not what we intended." That was my father, trying to be the peacemaker. _ Well it's not gonna work this time! _I thought.

"We wouldn't leave you behind on purpose!"

"Really?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well what am I supposed to do all day? Stare at the wall? Oh sure, that's real fun! And by fun, I mean not fun at all!" I eventually got an apology and a promise from Daddy. Then I left to go make them cucumber sandwiches. When I returned, they were gone! Well, I wasn't going to let them leave without an apology! I grabbed my Gressenheller University bag, stuffed my drawing pad, crayons, and pencils inside, and dashed out the door. I ran down the hall and just barely caught a glimpse of Luke's hat as he dashed around the corner. I ran towards him, but he and the professor got on a bus before I could. I got on a bus too, and when they dashed out, I dashed out of the bus and followed them inside.

I had to use the bathroom, and luckily they didn't see me. After about fifteen minutes, I heard Inspector Chelmey yelling again, and I shuddered. I headed upstairs to find them, but I heard the door open and I quickly shot back down. After half an hour, they finally left. My curiosity was killing me, so I followed them. I heard footsteps and yelling, and Inspector Chelmey accompanied by Barton was right behind me. We boarded a bus and followed them all the way to a curious clock shop. Rude Inspector Chelmey barged in and dragged me inside and demanded an explanation. Sooner than a thought, we went to the future!

Luke and the professor filled me in on the hotel, and Daddy offered to take me to a scrumptious restaurant. I was famished so I agreed. When we arrived, an odd-looking man wearing black gave the professor a message. We went to a beautiful observatory and when we walked inside, I felt all giddy. In front of me, was Future Luke! Oh, he was soo handsome! He has bright blue eyes, brown hair, and he's soooo tall! At first he didn't recognize me, but then he did! I felt like melted ice…I mean just think! If that's the future Luke, then think what'll happen if we just happen to see me! Future Luke and Future Flora might get married!

We then walked to Chinatown. It was a bit scary, but they had a splendid toy shop, and a lovely noodle shop. Future Luke's hand brushed against my arm and it felt all tingly. After the professor talked to the mean man in front of the gate, we had to track down the professor's future self. I admit I am looking forward to meeting him!

Anyway, we finally learned that the professor's future self was back at his headquarters, so we walked back to Chinatown, to the gate with the mean man. The professor solved our way through, and we walked inside. Daddy whispered something in my ear, and I told the other two his instructions. When we got to the door of the Towering Pagoda, the professor joined us. And we went inside. Puzzle after puzzle, and floor after floor until finally we arrived at the door of the future professor's office. Luke opened the door and got his attention. Something about the future professor seemed….odd, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The professor tricked the future professor, and he revealed that he wasn't the professor after all. He was a man named Dmitri Allen. I don't know who that is, but the professor did. I don't like Dmitri Allen, because he imprisoned me and everyone else! Suddenly Daddy walked beside the cage! Luke was amazed and shocked. We all were shocked to find out that the 'professor' was really DON PAOLO! I screamed and almost fainted, but Future Luke caught me before I could. I was grateful, and within minutes, the cage came down! I ran to hug the professor and he returned my hug. I was grateful that he was ok.

Dmitri Allen vanished with the prime minister and we were stuck in his office! We separated into two groups: me with Future Luke and Daddy with Luke and Don Paolo. Future Luke grasped my hand and we tore down the tunnel. It was pitch black, but Future Luke knew his way around. He put his arm around me and helped me through the dark scary tunnel. After countless bumps and thumps, we made it outside! Future Luke suggested that we briskly walk to put some distance between the Pagoda and us. I agreed and we started off.

"So, Future Luke, do you like this London?" I decided it was up to me to make small talk.

"Yes, Flora. It's quite attractive in its own way." He smiled a lopsided grin that made my stomach flip-flop.

"Have you seen future me around anywhere?"

"Yes…yes I saw you the other day actually."

"Where?"

"At the grocery store. You were picking up apples and I accidentally bumped into your cart, sending apples everywhere. I helped you pick them up and you thanked me and went on your way."

"I wish I could meet me… maybe I will before I leave…"

"Perhaps. Let's hope so!" We arrived at the hotel, and Future Luke dropped me off and ran off with the man in black. I always bring my diary, and so I'm sitting here, waiting for the professor and Luke to walk in. OH! Here they are now!

Goodbye!

Flora


	18. Chapter 18

Entry 18: Looks can be deceiving…

Dear Diary, I'll start where I left off. The professor and Luke picked me up. While the professor and I asked a few questions, Luke dashed outside. Surprised, we also dashed after him. We soon found him at the bronze statue which looked like the professor. He was standing there, head bowed, eyes red, and a few sniffles escaped his nose. The professor calmly walked up to him, and I embraced him. He squeezed back as the professor calmed him down. Luke was sad because soon, he was leaving with his family. He wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but he had no choice. I put my arms around his shoulders, and with the new knowledge we learned from the hotel clerk, we walked off to go find a man named Segal.

We found him, and with his directions, we walked to the Thames riverbank. We walked through a dank tunnel. The lower six and a half inches of my dress got a good soaking. We arrived at a huge base where the fake future Professor Layton held his goons. Future Luke clutched my hand, and Daddy did my other hand. I felt so lucky even though we were walking through the scary base. We solved more puzzles and finally confronted Dmitri again. He dashed, which signaled his guards to come. We ran outside along with another woman named Celeste. She was really pretty and she helped us escape. We walked over to the adorable restaurant called "Thames Arms". Inside, we all sat down and enjoyed a drink. Luke, Daddy, and I all had tea, while Future Luke had some nasty-looking and tasting stuff called "Thames Specialty". He let me have a sip, and I about gagged.

He laughed softly, and I smiled. I thought I saw Luke's eye twitch, but I might be mistaken. The professor got our attention, and in a way which I've always admired, the put together the facts. The bartender was really Dmitri, and as the professor paused, I "sensed" some tenseness coming from Future Luke. I was a bit worried, but the professor soon captured my attention with his next accusation: Future Luke is not really Future Luke. Let me explain, see, Clive (his real name) was actually harboring lots of grief, hatred, and torment inside. His parents died in a scientific explosion that also killed Daddy's girlfriend. Clive held a large chip on his shoulder. He created all of the "future London" as a revenge plot. Though I didn't understand how spending his inheritance was a revengeful act. I soon found out…

Clive laughed at the professor, and grabbed me as a hostage! Luke reached out for my hand, but Clive yanked me away. He practically dragged me to his huge fortress, which was below the lighthouse. He hurriedly shouted orders to his minions, and he calmly dragged me to the prison cell. He locked me in tight, and before he left, he looked at me one last time. I frantically reached out, to touch anything…but he grimaced and ran off. Within minutes, Daddy was at my side, hugging me and whispering, "I love you, Flora. I love you…" I clung to him, grateful for a family.

Now to deal with Clive, we all went up to the top of the fortress. We were joined by Celeste, and together we confronted Clive. I only wish that he hadn't done this awful thing. He seemed so nice…Anyway, Celeste thought of a way to save that foolish Prime Minister. She wired an old pocket watch to him, and we all left in the professor's car. He dropped us off, and was going to stop, but Celeste convinced him to go back for Clive. After a daring rescue, the professor and Celeste went to go talk…Clive, Luke, and I sat for a while, waiting for Inspector Chelmey to come and arrest him. Luke wouldn't even look at him, and I admit I was a little angry, but I think what Clive needs is a friend…

I'm too depressed to say anything more…

Goodbye,

Flora

**Sorry if I got parts of the storyline unaccurate. I was in a rush, and did this part from memory. DX**


	19. Chapter 19

Entry 19: School Dance!

Dear Diary, I am so excited! Our school is hosting a dance! Mrs. Jumblestein, our English Country Dance teacher, announced it in class this morning! All the girls, even that Jacelyn, were gossiping about it. I smiled happily, as I hoped that I would be asked to go. Luke came up to join me as we waited for the bus or for Professor Layton to come.

"So, Flora…are you excited about the dance?"

"I am! I hope that I get asked by someone…but if not, I'll go anyway…are you looking forward to it?"

"It would be fun…I guess."

"Have you thought about who you are going to ask?" Now, Diary, you can call me weird, but it seemed as if Luke paled. I wonder why…

Daddy gave me another box of crayons, and a fresh sketchpad! I soon found out why…Clive is to live with us in a week. See, Inspector Chelmey thought it might be a good idea if Clive stays with us, because of the professor's attitude and behavior. I wasn't at all thrilled; if Clive stays here, that means more laundry, dishes, cleaning, housework, and unpleasant company. Don't misunderstand me; I think Clive is nice and all…but after he imprisoned me, he didn't even give me an apology! I'm not that crazy about having someone rude living here.

I hope Luke and I find someone to go to the dance with (I hope Luke doesn't get stuck with Jacelyn)!

Goodnight,

Flora


	20. Chapter 20

Entry 20: Today's the day!

Dear Diary, I'm sorry about not writing. I'll start where I left off. Five days after my last entry, Clive bought me a bouquet of flowers and apologized for kidnapping me. At first, I wouldn't forgive him…but finally at the end of the day, he asked again, and I forgave him.

The day after that, Luke and I got on the bus, and that Toby asked if I would go to the dance with him! At that moment, the bus lurched forward, and I lost my balance. Elaine-she's got a secret crush on Luke- she told me that she laughed when Toby asked me to go to the dance. I laughed too, don't get me wrong, Toby can be nice at times; but he's nothing to Luke and the professor.

Two days after that-today- Luke and I were walking to our last class, and Toby grabbed my arm. I gasped, and Luke paled. Toby said, "Come on, Flora. Give me a chance with you at the dance!"

"I don't think so!" Both Luke and I said that at the same time. Luke grinned sheepishly, but then he lifted a fist (which is unusual because I have never seen Luke raise a fist). "A true gentleman never forces a lady to do anything!"

I was shocked at Luke's outburst. Elaine was a bit surprised too, but she soon shrugged it off. I wish I could do that…anyway, tonight is the school dance. Clive is going to drop Luke and me off at the school, and fortunately, the school has a public telephone, so we will call Clive when we want to go home.

Oh! It's time for me to get ready. Goodbye!

Flora


	21. Chapter 21

Entry 21: THE DANCE WAS…

Dear Diary, the dance was fantastic! I'll tell you what happened from the beginning….

Well, first off, I was feeling kind of lonely. See, no one (besides Toby) had asked me to go to the dance with them and I started to pout, but then I remembered that a true lady never pouts. So, I stood with a stiff upper lip! Professor Layton asked me whether or not I wanted to go, and I said that I did. He smiled and left the room. I was confused, but I soon shrugged it off and went to school.

Nothing excited happened at school. After school, I got an invitation though! See, Luke was sitting beside me, and Toby came again, asking whether I had made up my mind or not. I opened my mouth to speak, but Luke spoke first. He said, "Actually, Toby, she is going with me!" At first I thought that it was sweet, but then when I thought about it, it seemed as if he was just protecting me. So I felt really bad all through school (The dance was invitation-only, so I thought Luke just felt sorry for me and was sticking up for me).

The professor came out with a little card and passed it to me. He said that I wasn't supposed to open it until after the dance. I nodded and gave him a hug. As I was going to my room to change, Luke came out and said, "Flora, I didn't even ask you if you wanted to go with me. Would you like to go with me to the dance?" As I paused, he continued, "I just assumed that you'd go with me. So…will you go with me? I'd really like it if you came with me." I smiled and nodded and went to go change.

Clive drove us there and dropped us off, but he told us to stay by the door, so he wouldn't get lost trying to find us. We stayed, and then walked through together: Clive holding my left hand, and Luke holding my right. It was kind of loud music, but everyone seemed to be having fun. I was very uneasy, so I clung to Luke and Clive. I saw glimpses of people I knew from my classes, and we finally bumped into Elaine. I hugged her, and introduced her to Clive. She smiled when she saw Luke, and her eyes widened when she saw Clive. Clive smiled at her reaction and offered to dance with her. Elaine smiled, and they hit the floor.

Luke got me a glass of blue punch and I sipped like a true lady. We commented on the dance, on the partners, on anything possible. Finally, the dance was done, and Elaine talked Luke into dancing the next dance, a slow one. I smiled and sipped my punch.

Clive grabbed my arm and asked if I'd want to dance with him. _Just for fun_ I told myself, and he led me out to the floor. We began to dance, and it was kind of awkward, sweet, and weird. Awkward, because Clive is twenty-three, and I'm fourteen. Sweet, because this was my first dance ever. Weird, because of all the rumors and whispers I could hear from the floor. Clive didn't seem to mind the rumors at all. He just concentrated on having a good time, which was important, I guess. It felt…safe I guess… being up close with him. He held me tightly, but wasn't exactly what I had imagined a dance would be like. The dance whirled by so fast, that it felt like only five minutes, (but at the time, it felt like forever). When he walked me back, he kissed me on the cheek! I was a bit surprised...I mean...he's CLIVE and he kissed me!

Luke came back laughing and Elaine was laughing so hard, that she had to sit down. The next dance started, and it was a peppy one! Clive didn't ask this time, but he dragged me onto the floor and started to "help" me dance. I was thankful for the attention, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do dance this fast. After a while I got used to it, but I was feeling a little hurt that Luke didn't dance with me. After all, he is the one who invited me!

Finally, the last two dances before we had to leave arrived. They both were slow dances, and I danced the first one with Clive and then he said that he had to leave. I nodded and the announcer person announced, "OK now dance the last one with someone you hadn't danced with before.

Well, I had danced with Clive on just about every dance, and I wanted to be fair. Luke approached me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacelyn and Toby coming this way. Luke asked me if I'd like to dance with him. All of a sudden, my hurt feelings were gone and thrown to the wind. Luke did care about me!

Luke grabbed my hand and led me to the floor, beside Clive and Elaine. I felt a little funny dancing with Luke, because he is a tad shorter than me, but after a while, I got used to it. He danced…differently than Clive did, though I couldn't put my finger on it… Luke smiled and asked how the dance was to me. I said that it was almost like how I pictured it. Luke said, "What's different?"

I said, "Well…I was thinking that there'd be more…lights, and ballroom music…but this is okay." Luke grinned and motioned to the music person. He nodded back, and immediately a strange song began. It was a sweet song, though I had no idea what it would be like.

Clive smiled and began to direct the music. After a few minutes, Luke's face was as red as a tomato. I understand why, see, Clive was directing "Kiss the Girl" (from Little Mermaid) Luke glared at him as Clive began waltz with Elaine and sing the song. I guess everyone knew it (besides me) because everyone but me and Luke were singing along. I thought the song was sweet, and surprisingly enough, at the end of the song, the lights went out, and Luke kissed me on the cheek! I was so shocked, that I turned as red as a tomato.

Luke said, "I-I-I'm sorry about that…" and he left to go get refreshments. Clive turned me around and grabbed Luke. We all headed outside. The stars were shining, and the moon sent its slivery beams down on the sidewalk below. It was a good night! And it wasn't over….

When we got inside Clive's car, I remembered the card from the Professor inside. Hurriedly, I opened it and read the glittery letters. _I would like you to save the last dance for me. –Professor Layton/ Daddy_ My eyes started to tear up and Luke saw that I was crying. "What's wrong, Flora?"

I let him read the card, and he grinned. When we got home, Clive and Luke went to bed, but I went upstairs and put on my princess dress (which is only used for special occasions) and went to go find the Professor. He was in the study, waiting for me. I smiled and he smiled too. He took me in his arms, and turned on the music. It was Pachelbel's Canon (I had heard the professor play it often) and he bowed. I bowed too, and we began to dance. He led me just like how a prince would lead his princess…and when I thought about it, I guess I was Daddy's princess, and that thought made me feel so happy. He led me around the room, and twirled me at all the right moments. He never let go, and he always held me. This was the type of dance that I had wanted, and here it was, right in my Daddy's arms. Sadly, the dance ended and he sent me to my room to change.

I got into my purple pajamas, and he walked up the stairs and tucked me in. He gave me a hug, and said (while he was hugging me) "Flora, I hope you'll always be my princess. I love you, my dear." I told him that I loved him too.

I am so lucky to have such a good Daddy to watch over me and dance with me.

Goodnight!

Flora

**Author's note: Hi! i hoped you liked it :) I'll explain a bit...see, Clive and Luke had arranged everything that night (if you don't believe me, remember Clive's charm and looks): The music and lights. Luke was going to play Beauty and the Beast, but Clive "accidentally" switched the labels on the cd's and played Kiss the Girl instead. I just thought it'd be funny if that happened and to see Luke's response. XD anywho...It was tough writing this part, because I had some rooting for Clive, and some for Luke...but Layton won! :)**

**Anywho, I'm thinking about making a sequel to this. Like make another New Perspective, but make it part 2: Freshman Year. Please Review and let me know what you think. I might not do it...but it would be fun!**


	22. Chapter 22

Entry 22: Interesting…

Dear Diary, today was strange. Elaine, Luke, and I were sitting at our usual table, when Jacelyn came up and began to try to make Luke go out with me! I was blushing as red as a tomato, and Luke was too. Elaine was laughing, and began talking about Clive and how handsome he looked in his clothes last night.

"Ya, he was really hot wasn't he. Flora?" I blushed. Luke leaned in closer, which fortunately didn't catch Jacelyn's eye.

I also got to draw some more: two of Clive and me dancing, two of Luke and me dancing, and ten of Daddy and me dancing. I'll never forget that evening…dancing with my Daddy; it makes a girl want to cry… Today I found a portrait invitation on my dresser. Professor Layton has arranged for all of us to get painted by someone famous for my birthday! So I get to be painted in fancy, princess-like clothes :)

Oh dear, I'd better go.

~Flora


	23. Chapter 23

Entry 23:

Dear Diary, I am going to kill Luke. See, he got this bright idea that we should celebrate Thanksgiving (which is an American holiday about giving thanks for things that you care about like: people, pets, houses, food ect.) here for fun! And being the kind person that I am, I agreed and began to make plans. I assigned Luke to come up with entertainment, I would do the turkey, Clive could do the side dishes, and the professor was to do the dessert. Agreed, we all set out to do our separate plans.

I decided that I should fry the turkey, and so I did very carefully. Clive came over and gave me a few tips, but then left. Finally, I got the turkey and stuffing ready, and I was tired. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Luke was there, trying out his new puzzle book that he got for his birthday. After fifteen minutes, I finished cutting the turkey, I washed my hands, and I set the table. We had mashed potatoes, green beans, turkey, and the professor's delicious apple pie, we all started to chat. Luke fell asleep on the couch, and I went to go give him a blanket, for it was really cold all of a sudden. And then I heard him mumble…and I screamed, "YOU THINK MY COOKING IS AS BAD AS A BLOODY WHAT?" and I've been chasing him ever since….I think I'll ask for Clive's help to smoke him out…

BYE!

Flora~


	24. Chapter 24

Entry 24: PARTY!

Dear Diary, a lot has happened since I last wrote in you. I'll tell you what happened from when I left off…

I chased Luke for three days…until finally I allowed him to apologize. For his atonement (isn't that a funny word?), he had to eat alllllllll of my cookies. Every. Last. Crumb. After the twenty-ninth cookie, I thought that he had suffered enough. We made our plans for the party, and went to go get ready. Our party was about hint coins! Luke and I invented a hint coin finder from spare parts in the professor's office, and to celebrate that it works, we decided to throw a party and invite all of our friends (except for Stachenscarfen because he's a little different)!

After two more hours of preparation, I went to go get dressed in my pretty gold dress. Daddy bought it for me when I took him shopping, and now I went to go get it. It looked beautiful…it looked like my other dress, but it was sparkly and glittery, and it had a silk gold bow…and I had pretty gold shoes to match it. I let down my hair, and I fixed a gold bow in my hair. Daddy came in and said that I looked just like a lady. I smiled and dragged him downs stairs where Luke was waiting in his little black tux. Clive emerged in a black tux, and soon everyone started to arrive. Luke's friend Emmy came in wearing a gold suit and tie, with black pants that matched her boots. She and I started to chat and we became good friends by the end of the evening. All of my friends, Matthew, Bruno, Granny Riddleton, Puzzlette, Inspector Chelmey, Barton, Sprig and Cogg, Don Paolo, the one who always gets lost, Katia and her grandfather, Claudia, Luke's mom (his dad was out of town) and Doland, and lots of others. It felt as if we were back at home!

"The decorations look fantastic, Flora!" Mrs. Triton said. And they did! I had hint coins scattered out as table decorations, cardboard hint coins plastered throughout the room, and even hint coin cake and ice cream! Yes, Luke and I did a good job setting up! I gave myself a mental pat on the back and politely thanked Mrs. Triton. I must admit, that the party just didn't seem the same without Stachenscarfen, but he came! All of a sudden I heard a little voice say, "Poke the barrel! POKE THE BARREL!" I whirled around and there he was, helping himself to the hint coin cake! I wasn't angry, in fact I was so happy that I hugged him and he smiled and hugged me back. See, Stachenscarfen was the only one in St. Mystere, besides Matthew, who actually got to understand me and know me. He is one of the closest friends I ever met. And I loved seeing him again! I showed him everything about Professor Layton's flat, and we all had a great time!

Now I'm in my bed, and I'd better go to sleep, I have a test in history tomorrow. Goodnight,

Flora~


	25. Chapter 25

Entry 25:

Dear Diary, Today was one of the best days of my life! I'll explain…

It's school break, for Christmas, and unfortunately, Luke still has to take violin lessons. In order to help him, Professor played the soundtrack to Luke's little toy car. I grabbed maracas, Clive took bass, and the Professor got stuck with guitar and piano.

The music started, and Luke held up the violin…and started to play…I hopped in time with the maracas, and we started to do really well! Clive played his bass guitar perfectly. We sounded really cool! When the time came for the break, Luke put down his violin and he and I started to dance! It was fun, whirling around and around! The professor looked worried while he sat down to play the piano. He made it seem even more real than before! Laughing, Clive claimed me after he set down his guitar. He actually let me do a lady like twirl, (but Luke wasn't around to see it, because he had to go to the bathroom) and I dipped! But don't worry, I didn't fall. Clive had to go too, so he left, and Daddy came and started to ballroom dance with me! I felt so safe in his arms…then with the other two.. XD but don't worry I won't tell them. I don't want to hurt their feelings.

Luke got a new drawing pad, and we both drew and colored in our drawings. I made one of our family portrait! See, Daddy is sitting down, I'm sitting down to his right, Luke is sitting on his left, and Clive is standing behind. We all have beautiful smiles, and we look so…happy. We truly are together forever…

Well…it's getting late. I'll talk to you later. Luke and I got permission to watch an anime (whatever that is..) and it sounds great! Luke found one called, "Hetalia Axis Powers" and another one called "Ouran Highschool Host Club". The host club sounds fun! I'll let you know what happens! BYE!

~Flora~


	26. Chapter 26

Entry 26:

Dear Diary., sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have finally been slowing down...

For our Christmas, we invited all of our friends and enjoyed a fun time of passing out gifts and singing. When everything was done, we all crowded around Luke and sang "Silent Night" with his violin. It was so pretty, and the snow was just starting to fall...it was heavenly...like a dream...

For New Year's, Professor let us stay up with Clive. For the occasion, we drank some coffee! It was soo good...and then Clive sat up and watched us play a few card games. It was good, until Clive fell asleep and started snoring...then Professor came with some cookies and milk and we gobbled them up! Then Daddy sat with us and watched the big ball drop. I wondered if they use the same ball for every year, but I guess not...anyway all the lights were pretty, and the snacks were delicious. I can't wait till next year.

School starts up again next week. I hope Jacelyn will be nice from now on...

Bye!

Flora~


	27. Chapter 27

Entry 27:

Dear Diary,

Hello! Guess what? We have a new pet in the house! She's an adorable kitty with beautiful white and yellow fur. Luke named her Muffin, and she doesn't try to eat his bird, William! Muffin is sitting on my lap, asleep. I love her purring...and her fur is soo soft...

It was funny, yesterday when Luke found her, she was trying to eat some bird food. I helped Luke make a trail of cut up meat into the house. At first, she didn't want it, but I coaxed her into liking it. I petted her and she twirled around like a ballerina! It was soo cute!

Well, she walked into the house, and Clive was reading the newspaper in the living room. Luke ran out of meat (because Clive was eating the rest of it in a sandwich) and I called Muffin over to me. She came and then she ran towards Clive and jumped in the air. She snatched the sandwich out of his mouth and started to eat it. Clive didn't even know what happened!

Daddy says we can keep her as long as she doesn't belong to anyone. We asked around the neighborhood for several blocks, and no one had ever seen her before. So she's officially ours! We're going to get a pink collar with little stars and sparkles on it and have it say "Muffin Layton" :) And maybe she can be my pet because Luke already has a parrot.

I'm going to draw her and put her in my collections of drawing! I've already drawn Muffin with Luke, Muffin with Clive, Muffin with Daddy, and three of Muffin and me! Oh, I forgot. Tomorrow I have to go to Daddy's office again...maybe I'll get to bring Muffin! Wish me luck!

Goodnight!

Flora~ (Muffin's owner)


	28. Chapter 28

Entry 28:

Dear Diary,

Hello! Guess what? Today, is a week away from Valentine's Day! My school, London Heritage Academy, is hosting a party for Valentine's Day and my grade is in charge of bringing dessert. Luke's grade is in charge of making the punch so no one will go thirsty.

During English Country Dance, Elaine was picked by a boy named Josiah, and Luke picked me. As we whirled around the floor, Elaine and I giddily discussed the party:

"Can you believe that they are going to let us dance again?" I asked with hope. Hope, because Toby had been transferred...hope that someone new would dance with me.

"Maybe, but we are having a gorgeous dinner, fabulously decorated and beautifully adorned with scrumptious food!" Elaine said cheerfully.

"So..we need to dress up!" I replied.

"Yes!" And from then, we've been planning what we were going to wear. I'm going to try and convince Professor to take me shopping so I can buy a dress! Also, I can invite two guests...and I know I'm going to invite Daddy, because he didn't come last time...but I don't know whether to give the other seat to Clive...or to Luke...


	29. Chapter 29

Entry 29:

Dear Diary,

Allright, I bet you are wondering what I did in the situation. Well, I told Elaine about it, and she suggested that I ask for special help.

"It's easy Flora! Just ask the teacher if Luke could help you...oh! Set the tables!"

"But...setting the tables isn't my job!"

"Right, it's mine! But, you can help me, and ask the teacher for Luke to come!"

"I don't think the teacher will let us..." I said, with a slump to my shoulders.

"Hmmm..." Elaine's brain went to work as she thought about every angle.

"Wait a minute." I said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Luke is a student!" I said excitedly.

"So?"

"That means that he can invite someone too!"

"I...don't think so, he is a grade younger than us."

I was positive that I had hit the answer. It was simple! I would invite Clive, and Luke could invite Professor! It was fool-proof! Then Daddy, Clive, and Luke could all sit with me! It was perfect! I clapped my hands and explained it to Elaine, who shrugged. "Well...I don't have anyone to come and sit with me!" Immediately, my face fell. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh! I know! You can invite Clive, I'll invite Professor, and Luke doesn't have to invite anyone! It's perfect! It's excellent! Let's do it!"

"Are you sure?" Elaine asked with some apprehension.

"I'm positive!" So, the rest of lunch break, we began to plan everything: seating arrangements, the design of the assigned seating cards, the length of the tablecloth, all while happily chattering about our perfect plan.

Then, several hours later, I came out, dressed in a light pink dress. My hair was down, for once, and pulled back with a pink bow in a half-ponytail. I was surprised at the length, for I hadn't. I had on white gloves, white shoes, white purse, and pearl earrings that had been Mother's before she left. My dress was slimmer than normal, but it flew out from the middle and came down to my calf! Hurriedly, I walked down the stairs, and sucked in a breath. Luke and Clive were wearing a suit that made them look like twins. They were so handsome!

"Flora, are you ready?" Professor came out, wearing his usual attire, but he had a small flower on his coat instead of nothing.

"Yep!" I came down slowly, for walking in heels took some getting used to. Clive and Luke smiled broadly, and they both extended their arms. I linked my arms with theirs, and they led me to the Laytonmobile. Professor opened my door, and I stepped inside, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Luke got in beside me, and Clive sat beside Professor in the front seat.

We soon arrived, and Clive, assisted by Luke, helped me get out. Very cautiously, I walked in with each of them, and I showed them to our table after Professor had paid the entrance fee.

"Wow...this is nice, Flora." Clive commented as he helped me sit down.

"Yep! Elaine and I worked hard on it. Oh! Elaine!" I called out, waving to her. She smiled and came over to our table.

"Sit with us, Elaine!" I begged.

"Oh...do you mind?"

"Not at all, my dear. Have a seat." Professor seated her in between Clive and himself. I sat between Professor and Luke, and Luke sat beside Clive.

"You did a great job decorating, Elaine and Flora."

"Oh, why thanks!" We both said, smiling. And we did do a good job! The tables were covered with a dark red tablecloth, with a "floating candle" in the middle. Small flower petals and little hearts were placed daintily around the candle. Elaine had added a small heart shaped placemat to each place setting, and it looked great! All the lights were off in the gym, so the vanilla-scented candles were the only light in the room. Our teacher stood and said, "Hello, welcome to London Heritage Academy's Valentine Banquet. We hope you enjoy your visit, and that this night is memorable. And now for music..."

Softly, music began to play. "This is fun!" I said cheerfully.

"It is!" Elaine agreed.

"It reminds me of last time..." Clive said softly.

Luke's face got red, but he said nothing. Professor smiled and started to entertain us by telling puzzles. Clive and Luke got bored easily, because they were puzzles that they had solved earlier, but Elaine and I gave it our best shot.

Soon, the first course was served: cheese soup. It was hot, creamy, and delicious! Both Elaine and I sipped ours like true ladies should while Luke and Clive actually sipped theirs like a gentleman! I was shocked and pleased. The next course was chicken and steak, accompanied by mashed potatoes, rolls, and green beans. Luke and I chose the chicken, while Elaine, Clive, and Professor chose the steak. The meat was cooked to perfection, and the rolls were light and fluffy! Then, for dessert, a single slice of strawberry shortcake topped with cool whip and strawberries. This is my favorite dessert of all in the world! But, I made myself eat it like a lady, like a true lady would...though it melted in my mouth when I tasted it!

After the dinner, the teacher smiled and announced that the dance floor was open! I nervously chuckled, gripping my dress. Elaine was smiling as she sipped her drink, Clive was yawning slightly, Luke was wide-eyed, and Professor was writing down something...though he wouldn't let me see what it was.

"Well..." Elaine said.

"Yes?" We all looked at her.

"I want to dance." She stated.

I looked around the table to see who would ask her. Clive grinned. "I do too. Shall we?" Elaine nodded and they both went to the floor. Professor seemed relieved for some reason, but Luke seemed to be drawing a blank. I sat there, somewhat depressed until the dance was over. Clive escorted Elaine back and then asked if I'd dance with him. Surprised, I nodded and he escorted me to the floor. His arm reached for my waist, and he pulled me close. My eyes were wide as he started to lead me, whirling me around the floor. He looked...so...big and handsome! Happily, I joined in, and tried not to squeal or blush as he dipped me and twirled me.

The dance ended way too soon, but then Luke asked to dance with me. I was even more surprised, because Luke didn't seem like a dancer...but I nodded and followed him. The third dance continued, and though Luke was slightly shorter than me, he wasn't half-bad! I was careful not to step on his feet, and he didn't step on mine either. I looked down at him...and he looked so handsome in his suit. Blushing, I turned my face and looked over his head. The music came to a close, and Luke slipped me something. "Happy Valentine's day, Flora!" He said softly, and left to use the bathroom.

I was in a daze, and I walked back to the table. Professor seated me, while Clive slipped something under the table to me. Surprised, I slipped it into my purse along with Luke's surprise. By now, the banquet was over. We all waved goodbye to Elaine, and rode home, talking about the party.

Clive grinned and said, "Well, goodnight Flora! Thanks for a splendid party." And in one quick motion, he took my hand and kissed it. I was shocked, but pleased. I giggled and nodded. "Night!"

I then walked into the living room, where Luke was asleep on the couch. Smiling, I tucked him in with a blanket, and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Luke!" Then I went to bed. Daddy came to tuck me in. "Did you have fun, my dear?"

"I did!"

"That's lovely." He pulled out a small box. "Here you go, Flora. I hope...that you like it." I hurriedly opened it, and my eyes started to tear up. I pulled out a locket in the shape of a heart. I opened it up, and inside was a photo of him and me when he took me to a picnic. "Thank you Daddy!" I hugged him tightly, as the tears started to trickle down my cheek. My other dad had never given me something like this, something special. And now I had something special. "I love you!" I said softly to him, trying not to cry.

"I love you, Flora..." He kissed my forehead, tucked me in, and turned out the lights. I cried myself to sleep, so happy that I had a daddy that loved me.

Night!

Flora~

P.S. Luke's gift was a picture of him and me, and Clive's gift was a bracelet with flowers on it.


	30. Chapter 30

Entry 30

Dear diary,

Hi! Boy have I got things to tell you! First of all, my summer was quite fun! Professor Layton took Luke, Clive, and me to the zoo, several museums, a quaint tea shot, and even a lovely dress shop where the professor bought me a beautiful party dress! It's pink, and it has frills, lace, and a spare bow or two for added flair. I love it!

School started once again in the fall. This year, I'm a freshman, and Luke is in eighth grade. I must admit, school is a lot harder than last year. I have so many projects to do: research paper, science fair, and another bug project! Ewww!

Life here at home has changed a little. Professor Layton's been very busy tutoring that Rosetta girl at the university. Though he doesn't try to show it around us, I'm pretty sure he's tired, I'm tired after being around her only a minute!

Luke's been busy playing his violin for an upcoming concert. Every day he practices for three hours so he can be perfect and never miss a not! I'm very proud of him, he's actually not half-bad!

Clive's been very secretive lately. He barely mumbles a 'hello Flora' when I speak to him. Talk about rude! Professor says to be patient, 'Clive will come around'….but I don't know…..He's still rude….

Lately I've been drawing a lot! My sketch album is almost full! And I only have ten pages left in my sketchpad! I'll have to purchase a new one! Who would have thought?

Muffin is still as adorable as ever, and William seems to actually like her! I drew a picture of them sitting side by side. It was hard because neither of them can smile...or sit still for that matter. But I say I did a fairly good job! Daddy said he really liked it, and Luke wants to frame it in his room.

Oh! Did I tell you already?! I'm auditioning for a main part in the Academy's play! It's Cinderella! I'm trying out for the part of Cinderella because she's really pretty and nice and she loves animals, that and she gets to dress up and be a princess! Won't that be fun?

Awww sorry, I have to go Diary. Daddy told me to go to bed. Well, goodnight Diary. See you tommorrow!

Flora Reinhold Layton~


	31. Chapter 31

Entry 31

Dear Diary,

I don't have much strength to talk. Diary, today is the one-year anniversary of my mother's death. I really miss her...very much...she...she was my whole world. I remember sometimes when she and Daddy would take me to the park and we'd ride the ferris wheel or we'd go plant some flowers...once we even rode horses! That was for my seventh birthday...

It's really sad...I have a picture of her on my writing desk in my room. It's a good picture...Mom's smiling and cuddling baby me. Dad's taking the picture, or else he'd be in it. She was so beautiful...long wavy hair...bright eyes and a quick mind...warm hugs...sweet smile that showed her dimples...she always loved to wear pink...And she'd tell me stories...like one time when we were in the garden by ourselves, she hugged me close and told me about castles...and princesses...and handsome princes like Daddy who had saved the girl from the wicked mean old hag.

Mom...if you're out there...I love you...

Your daughter, Flora Reinhold...Layton.

Diary, sorry about skipping around. But tears are hard to write in.

Goodnight.

Flora~


End file.
